The present invention relates to a novel greeting card arrangement including a puzzle game wherein segments of an image of a message compatible with an opening first visible image are included with a greeting card to be assembled by a card recipient in order to receive such compatible image.
Segmented jigsaw puzzles are long known in the art with jumbled or scrambled unrelated segments being of the same or of various sizes to be pieced, interlocked or dovetailed together in correctly recomposed form to produce a visible message which can be expressed in language form, picture form or both. Such an arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,714, issued to Leon G. Lenkoff et al on May 6, 1986. This patent further includes a unique arrangement for extending the visual art of each of the picture segments comprising part of an overall puzzle in conceptual form beyond a segment's peripheral edge into a portion of space between segments a sufficient distance to accommodate for manufacturing severing tolerances so that recomposition of the segments provides a clear, correctly recomposed picture.
In addition, greeting cards which include something more than a message have been known in the art, attention being directed to the "pop-up" art card taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,988, issued to Richard E. Paige on Feb. 22, 1966 and to the fragrant odor release greeting card of U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,768, issued to Lincoln H. Norfleet on Nov. 27, 1984.
The present invention recognizing the desirability of providing a greeting card with something more than just a greeting message so as to enhance and extend the recipient's pleasant remembrance of the sender provides a unique greeting card which can be readily manufactured assembled, and mailed without extensive postage fees to present to a card recipient not only a colorful opening message but a compatible message in puzzle game form with the message being part of a pleasant game. Such an arrangement serves to add to both the enjoyment of the card recipient and to more positively fix the remembrance in the form of a compatible message with the visible opening message or messages located elsewhere on the greeting card.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the greeting card art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.